


Colors

by thewolfatmydoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolfatmydoor/pseuds/thewolfatmydoor
Summary: Living life in black and white is the norm until you meet your soulmate when your world gets flooded with color. But what happens when you don't realise you have met your soulmate and all you see is one color?





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lt28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt28/gifts).

> Dedicated to a lovely friend who sent me off with this prompt to get me out of my writing funk. I hope you enjoy it Isa. Love you.

Dean had been searching for the perfect pies since moving to town a month ago. Sam was adamant that pie was pie and surely any should be fine but what did Sam know? There was an art to creating the perfect pie and if Dean didn’t find a good one soon he was seriously considering moving back to Lebanon. At least he could get Ellen’s homemade caramel apple pies there. God did he miss them.

He would never understand why Sam had decided to move to the backass of nowhere, but then again he hadn’t met his soulmate like Sam had. Sure he was thrilled for his baby bro, but at the age of 32 he was beginning to think that the ship had sailed on him meeting the one. 

He wasn’t bitter, it was just a fact of life. You would think being bisexual would make it easier right? More to choose from or some shit like that, but no, people just thought you were greedy or confused. Nobody was willing to give you a chance beyond assuming you were up for threesomes with them and their partners. 

He sighed as he walked towards the new shop that had suddenly popped up at the start of the week. This was his last ditch effort, he had sampled every single bakery in town and if this one didn’t give him what he needed he was just going to spend the next week sulking with a couple of bottles of bourbon and a whole truckload of porn. No, Dean wasn’t bitter at all.

He pulled the door open, and was almost bowled over by someone carrying so many boxes they couldn’t even be seen over the top of them, “Whoa buddy, careful there.” 

“S-sorry, I didn’t see you.” The smoky voice that floated out from behind the boxes had Deans steps faltering and his breath catching in his throat. 

He shook his head to clear the haze, and clapped the guy on his shoulder, a zing of static shot through him at the contact. ‘What the fuck was that?’   
Clearing his throat he winced when his voice came out shriller than he had ever heard it before, “No, no worries dude. Just be careful ok.”

“I will be more careful. Thank you.” The husky voice said.

Dean held the door open as the guy walked through. His eyes focusing on the ground, only looking up again once the guy was out of the building. He isn’t a perv, but he really couldn’t help but ogle him as he walked away, unruly hair that looked like he had just had hands tugging on it, broad shoulders and a back that was flexing beautifully beneath the tight t-shirt as he carried all those boxes. His eyes trailed down the man’s back and landed on what was possibly the tightest ass he had ever seen, and then thick, thick thighs. Well, even if the pie was terrible, he had at least managed to get some eye candy in. He turned back to the bakery and was grateful it was a nice day and he had his sunglasses on, he didn’t really want anyone to notice how much that had just affected him.

By the time he was at the front of the queue he had settled on trying three different pies, a salted caramel apple, a pecan, and a summer fruits one. That should give him a good range to decide whether this bakery was worth visiting again. He stood at the counter waiting to give his order, the person on the other side seemed to be having a heated conversation on the phone and Dean didn’t want to interrupt, but he couldn’t help eavesdropping, he was only human after all.

“Cassie would you calm down. I said I don’t know. No, look, I it was an instant thi…” 

Dean watched as the man sighed and held his hand up to him signalling he wouldn’t be a minute.

“No, I had all the colours at once. I don’t know what it means that you can see one colour now. Look just take the afternoon off and when I get home we can talk this through and try and figure out what happened ok?” Another moment of silence, before, “Yeh, you know I will do what I can to help bro. Just stop freaking out alright. Look I gotta go. I will close up here as soon as I can and we will figure this out. See you in a few hours.”

The guy dropped the phone on the counter and ran his hand over his face before turning towards Dean, a smile plastered on his face, “Sorry about the wait man. What can I get ya?”

“It’s fine. Is everything alright? Sounded like a stressful conversation”

“Yeh, just my baby brother freaking out. I’m sure it’ll be fine. Anyway, I am sure ya didn’t come here for family dramatics, what can we tempt you with today?”

Dean shrugged, he didn’t want to pry any further, “Can I get a salted caramel apple, pecan, and summer fruits please?”

“A slice of each?”

Dean coughed and tried to force down the flush that was rapidly spreading across his face, “Uh, no, full pies please.”

The man laughed loud and heartily, “A man after my own heart, why have a slice when you can have the whole pie, am I right?” 

“Too damn right.” Dean smiled wide and bright.

He watched as the guy went into the back, and then came back out with three boxes and put them down on the counter, “D’ya want a bag for them?”

“Sure thanks man.”

“The name’s Gabe by the way.”

“Nice t’meet ya dude. I’m Dean.”

After Gabe rang him up he handed his money over and grabbed the bag, heading towards the door he threw an enthusiastic thanks over his shoulder.

“Hey Dean,” Gabe shouted out to him, “if you enjoy them come and let me know yeh?”

“Sure thing buddy. See ya later.”

As Dean made his way back to his car he had a spring in his step. He had a good feeling about this bakery, he hoped the pies tasted as good as they smelled.  
On the short drive home his head started to hurt, and his eyes were itching like crazy, ‘Fucking allergies’ he thought as he rolled his window back up. He made it back to his apartment without clawing at his eyes but it was a close call. After parking Baby he dashed inside and headed straight for the bathroom. He whipped his sunglasses off and repeatedly splashed his face with cold water. The sting eventually subsided and he blindly grabbed for his towel to dry his face off.

Heading back to the kitchen where he had unceremoniously dropped the bag of pies he barely glanced in the mirror, it wasn’t till he had gotten half way there that he registered what he had seen. Running back to the bathroom he stared at himself in the mirror. His mouth dropping open comically. Everything was shades of gray, and black, and white, just like normal. Except for his shirt. He stood for ten minutes gaping at himself before fishing his phone out of his pocket and shakily dialling Sam’s number.

“What’s up jerk?”

“Sammy. What was it like when you met Jess?”

“Huh? What d’ya mean Dean?”

“Like the colors dude? What was it like?”

“Well, I mean, we just looked into each other’s eyes and it felt like my head was kind of cracking open but when the pain subsided the world was full of color. You already know this though Dean? Are you ok?”

“I dunno Sammy. Can you come round?”

“Uh, yeh probably. Can you give me half an hour? I’m still at work.”

“Yeh bitch. Just come round when you finish. There’s no rush. See ya later.”

He hung up before Sam could respond. Taking one last look in the mirror he shook his head and walked back out towards his kitchen.  
He grabbed the apple pie, and a fork, and flopped down on his couch. He dug straight into the pie and his eyes slipped closed as the taste exploded over his tongue, “Fuck that’s good pie.”  
He hummed happily and when he opened his eyes he looked out of his window and choked on the mouthful of pie he was eating. Coughing and spluttering he managed to get the pie down.

“Blue.” He gasped.

“What?”

Dean jumped and span around, “Shit, son of a bitch Sammy. Y’almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry. You were making a lot of noise when I came in. You alright Dean?”

“What color is my shirt?”

“What?”

“Oh for god sake Sam. What color is my shirt?”

“Uh blue. Why?”

“And that’s the same color as the sky right?” Dean asked as he pointed out of the window.

“Well yeh. It’s a different shade. But the same basic color. Why?”

“I can see it.”

“Y-you can see it?” Sam’s shocked expression dragged a slightly hysterical laugh out of Dean.

“Are you deaf today? Why do you keep repeating everything I say?”

Sam had the decency to look suitably chastised, “Sorry. I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“Yeh well neither was I Sam. I, um, I can’t see anything other than blue though. Everything else is still the same as it was when I woke up this morning. What does that even mean?”

“I don’t know Dean. I’m sorry. When did this happen?”

Dean shrugged at his brother, “No idea. I went out to that bakery that popped up at the start of the week, and when I got home I could see blue.”

“Ok, do you want a beer?”

“Hell yeh I do.”

Sam went to the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers, popping them open before going back to Dean and sitting on the couch next to him. He grabbed his work bag and pulled his laptop out of it.

“What are ya doin?”

“Research. Gonna see if there are any other cases of this happening. At least then we will know if something went wrong.”

“Oh. Ok. You think maybe something went wrong?” Dean sighed and pulled his legs up onto the couch, curling into a ball and cradling the pie he had abandoned when Sam came in.

“I don’t know Dean. That’s why I am doing research. Is the pie good?”

“It’s so good. At least something decent happened today. I found my bakery, and Gabe the owner seems nice.”

They sat in silence for a while until Dean almost jumped out of his seat, “HOLY SHIT.”

“What the hell Dean?”

“Gabe. It was the bakery.”

“What are you on about?”

“When I was waiting at the counter he was on his phone to his brother. I didn’t mean to listen in but I mean, come on, what’s a guy to do when he is just stood there.”

“Ook, what does that have to do with anything?”

“Oh, yeh sorry. So he was saying something about how it had happened all at once for him and how he didn’t know why his brother could only see one color.”

“HOLY SHIT DEAN! I think you might have met your soulmate.” Sam was rapidly smacking him on his shoulder, his face broken out into a massive smile.

“But, it didn’t work right? Something went wrong?”

“I don’t know. We’ll figure it out Dean.”

“Sure Sammy. D’ya mind if I watch some TV?”

“It’s your house Dean. Why would I mind?”

“You hanging out for a bit?”

“Yeh if you want me to? I called Jess on the way over and said I would be back late. Shall I order some food?”

“If you want to. I’m not hungry though.”

“Too much pie?”

“Yeh something like that.”

“You want another beer?”

“Yeh, thanks Sam.”

Sam heaved himself off the couch and went to grab some more beers. Whilst he was in the kitchen Dean flicked the TV on and trawled through the channels. Only stopping when he got to a rerun of a Dr. Sexy, M.D. episode. He settled himself down, grunting a thanks when Sam came back and handed him his beer.  
They sat in silence, Dean looking at the TV but not taking any of it in, and Sam clicking away on his laptop. He must have nodded off at some point because he woke to Sam gently shaking his shoulder.

“Pizza’s here Dean. I ordered you a meat feast. D’ya want some?”

“Huh, what?” he asked as he rubbed his hands over his face trying to wake himself up, “Is there pizza? It smells good.”

Sam laughed quietly, “Yeh pizza Dean. D’ya want some?”

“God yes. Thanks Sammy.”

Sam just smiled at him as he handed over the box and sat back down next to him. They ate quietly for a few minutes before Sam spoke up, “So, I think I found something.”

“Mmm?”

“So, there aren’t many cases of this happening, or at least there aren’t many documented cases, buuutttt, it seems like you can trigger important colors through touch, and that color will be all you see till you hopefully find the person again and are able to look in their eyes.”

“That sounds like bullshit Sammy.”

Sam sighed sadly, “I know Dean, but it is the only thing we have to go on, and isn’t it better than nothing?”

“Yeh I guess so. So what do we do?”

“Well the bakery is closed now, but first thing tomorrow morning I think we should go there and ask to speak to, what did ya say his name was?”

“Who Gabe?”

“Yeh, ask to speak to Gabe’s brother. It sounds like he was the one from what you told me.”

“But I never met his brother, there was only Gabe there.”

“Dammit Dean. I’m already clutching at straws here ok. Just let’s do this and if it doesn’t work then we can figure something else out alright? I’m gonna call Jess and tell her I’m crashing here for the night. We can get it sorted first thing and it’ll all be fine.”

“Whatever. I’m going to bed. Say hi to Jess for me. Night bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Dean went through his nightly routine in a haze before dropping onto his bed and curling into a ball. By the time Sam was shaking him awake again it felt like he had barely slept. He was grumpy and wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day. He didn’t want to go outside and see the sky, or anything else that might be blue for that matter, he didn’t want to go back to the bakery. It was all just a big cosmic fuck up. He was sure of that.

“Come on Dean. Look the sooner we get there the sooner we can figure this shit out.”

“Stop throwing logic at me before coffee Sam.”

He didn’t care if Sam thought he was being a jackass. It was all Sam’s fault anyway. Moving out here to be with Jess. Stupid soulmates. 

“There is coffee in the kitchen if you get your ass outta bed right now. Otherwise I am pouring it down the drain.”

“You wouldn’t” Dean’s voice was small and sad as he looked up at his giant moose of a brother.

“I would, and you know I would. Stop being a child Dean and get out of bed.”

“Ugh fine bitch. I’m coming. Just leave me alone till I’m dressed and I’ve had my coffee.”

Sam bounced out of his room, as Dean swung his legs over the side of his bed and groaned at the indignity of having to go through with this whole charade.  
When he finally made it out of his bedroom Sam was stood at the front door with a travel cup in his hand, he held it out to Dean and said, “I’ll drive. You drink this.” 

Dean reached for the cup and followed Sam out the door. There was no point in arguing. He already knew he had lost.  
Thankfully Sam just turned the radio on whilst he drove them to Deans doom. His final saving grace before everything came crashing down around him.

They reached the bakery in record time, early mornings lacking the traffic that would have made the journey longer. Dean wasn’t sure whether to be happy or sad about that. He downed the last of his coffee before being tugged out of the car by Sam and then unceremoniously dragged into the brightly lit shop.

They had barely taken two steps inside when a voice piped up, “Hey, Dean right? Please tell me you enjoyed the pies and haven’t come to destroy my hopes and dreams man.”

“Hi Gabe. You’re safe, the pies are delicious. Well the apple one was, I haven’t tried the others yet.”

“Thank god for that. So, um, don’t get me wrong I am glad for the custom, but if you still have two pies left what are ya doing back so soon?”

“Gabe right? Sam, Deans brother.” Sam held his hand out for Gabe, who grasped it warily.

“Uh yeh, nice to meet you Sam? Is everything alright?”

“Yes, well, we hope so. You see, when Dean came in yesterday, it seems he ran into his soulmate and we have come to find him. We were hoping you could help us find him?”

“Ohhhh ok. A meet cute in my bakery, well if that ain’t super sweet I don’t know what is! But I fail to see how I can help. There were so many people in here yesterday, sorry.”

“We think it is someone you might know though.”

“Sammy thinks it’s someone you might know.” Dean interjected.

Gabe looked between them puzzled, and Sam sighed overdramatically as far as Dean was concerned.

“Well you see, Dean can only see blue, everything else is as it was before, and he said that you were talking to your brother on the phone and it sounded like he was having the same thing happen to him, soooo, I thought maybe.. ya know. It’s your brother. So we just wanted to come and see.”

Dean huffed, “You wanted to come and see you mean. I was fine staying in bed.”

“Dean shut up. Stop being a baby.”

Gabe watched the exchange with fascination, before focusing back on Sam, “Yeh that is odd, Cas can only see green and I have to say it freaked me out a little cause I have never heard of this before, but...”

Sam interrupted, “It seems like it is pretty rare. I did some research last night.”

Gabe smiled, “But looking at Dean now I think I understand why he can only see green. One sec. CASTIEL GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW. YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE.”

Sam stifled a laugh as Gabe shouted for Cas and Dean looked absolutely mortified at what had just happened. He wanted to run right back out of the bakery and never set foot in it again. Delicious pie be damned.

“What did I do now Gabriel?”

Dean sucked in a sharp breath at the sound of that voice again. It was the same voice that had nearly bowled him over the previous morning and he knew in that moment that his brother was right.

“Shit.”

At hearing Dean’s voice the guy, Cas, looked up and as they locked eyes there was a simultaneous gasp from both of them as their world’s burst into color. Green locked onto blue and their gaze held steady. Neither of them breathed until Gabe spoke up, “Cas, this is Dean, your soulmate.”

Cas waved Gabriel away without ever taking his eyes off of Dean. Smiles threatening to split both of their faces in two.

“Heya Cas.”

“Hello Dean.”


End file.
